


Aggression

by FieldDranzer



Category: Naruto
Genre: Eventual Romance, Exhibitionism, F/M, Hot Springs & Onsen, Oral Sex, Partial Nudity, Picnics, Public Nudity, Semi-Public Sex, Slow Romance, Underwater Blow Jobs, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:07:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26651149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FieldDranzer/pseuds/FieldDranzer
Summary: Life was fragile, easily shattered, lost at a whim. It had been made all too apparent to her, but even still, she leapt forth to fight for what was rightfully hers. Now, as she approached her longtime crush, her pale eyes were filled with something more; something violent.
Relationships: Hyuuga Hinata/Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 36





	Aggression

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This story has technically been available for a while, but we can get to that at the end of the story, rather than up here. For now, it's good to be back! Another story done, another one to work on. In this story, we find ourselves with one of my most liked pairings, so much so that the creators liked it enough to make it canon. Hinata Hyuga has faced the terror that came with the attack on Konoha by the Akatsuki's apparent leader, and as the village was forced to change, so, too, was she. No spoilers, but read on and enjoy~

Aggression…

It was a simple concept, something he had encountered more than once, both on and off of the battlefield. Fighting styles were ferocious, certain approaches to ninjutsu training could be filled with desire, and beneath that very desire, an instinct to survive could easily be misinterpreted as something else. Yet, how could he have expected to find such a force beneath two pale spheres of tranquility? 

A week had already passed, yet even then, the people of Konohagakure could hardly comprehend what had come to pass. Pain, the leader of the Akatsuki, had invaded Konoha enmasse, bringing with him not just one, but six people that had all claimed to be Pain, along with a woman whose blue hair would forever remain a testimony to the sorrow they shared. The village had been destroyed, countless decades of history had ceased to exist all at once, and in the rubble of the past, a new town had begun to prosper. 

Seated atop a checkered blanket amidst one of the few surviving parks on the outskirts of the village, Naruto Uzumaki’s face was adorned by a bright, radiant smirk as his right hand rested upon his thigh. Wherever he turned his head, his friends were there, by his side, enjoying themselves on a more free spirited outing. 

The Konoha Twelve had at long last found an ounce of tranquility; a rare chance to simply enjoy themselves in peace. From the moment they had returned from a faraway mission, Team Guy had been swamped with work, from the reconstruction of Konoha, to the simple tasks of finding materials that the Wood style user Yamato could not procure. 

Seated no more than a foot from his charge and heiress, Neji Hyuga’s expression remained as stoic as ever, save for a slight, barely noticeable smile that caused the corners of his lips to twitch. Rock Lee might have been seated at one point, but between the grand reveal of freshly prepared food and the arrival of the last few stragglers, the spandex clad shinobi had started running laps around the lake at the center of the park.

Chattering away across from there, Ino Yamanaka hardly batted an eye as she yanked Choji Akimichi over, a bag of potato chips already in his hand as he plopped down atop the blanket with a soft thud. Similarly, Shikamaru had found himself a nice, warm spot to lay down on, gazing up onto the bright blue skies above with a calm, almost peaceful smile adorning his features. 

A little further down the line, Shino Aburame and Kiba Inuzuka were seated by one another, the former half berating the latter for wanting to start eating, even though their hostess and teammate hadn’t said that they could begin. Yet, as the gathered group of friends and teammates chattered about, and as Tenten wandered off in a vain attempt to make Rock Lee return, Naruto’s eyes fluttered up at last, taking in the small group of people that had gathered together, despite their village’s distress. 

From left to right, then back around again, he truly did see a hint of what had been before. His friends were all alive, gathered together in one place, and even though someone had been severely injured, they had made a full recovery. 

Casting a sidelong glance to the woman sitting beside him, Naruto’s eyes trailed up and down along her form, shivering for the briefest moment as his mind returned to the moment he had been invited for their little outing. 

She had appeared at his doorstep, knocking on the wooden door to his temporary apartment, and from the moment he pushed the door aside, his breath had hitched. Round, gleaming white eyes had stared at him from beyond the doorway, a pair of hands were behind her back, and as she glanced up to meet his eyes, Naruto could have sworn to have met a separate Hinata altogether. 

It had been an invitation; an event put together in the hopes of cheering everyone else up. Yet, when she had asked for him to come, there was a hint of something more within her eyes. A warm, smouldering heat, embers from a fire, a barely withheld desire for him to join them that day. When he thought back on it then, a few hours after the fact, a cold shiver ran down the length of his spine. 

Her invitation had an ounce of aggression to it, appearing more as a demand than anything else, but even as that thought pushed itself into his mind, the sheer knowledge that it was Hinata made him shake his head with a silly grin. She wouldn’t make a demand of him for something like that, or for anything at all, that much, he knew. 

“Thank you for coming today~” Right as his gaze fell upon her form once more, Hinata’s soft, melodic voice spoke up, smiling towards the group gathered around their sizable blanket. “We didn’t have too much time, but we-” motioning towards herself, Sakura and Ino, the Hyuga heiress continued. “Made something just for us~” 

As quickly as the words left her mouth, a cold shiver coursed up his spine once more. Had she… purred? He didn’t know, nor did the knuckleheaded ninja truly remember, but somewhere in his mind, his focus began to shift onto her, more and more. 

“Let’s start over here, alright?” Ino spoke up a few moments later, looking towards Hinata for a moment, before leaning forward; her soft, purple top doing nothing to hide the sensual swell of her breasts. Although, as her dainty, pale fingers removed the lids of three ornate lunch boxes, Naruto’s eyes became glued to the sight before him. 

“From the left, we have Nigiri, Sashimi and Maki. In the second box, we have Uramaki and Temaki, and for our third box~” Undoing the lid of the aforementioned box, a handful of large rice balls were revealed, drawing forth a quiet rumbling from a nearby Inuzuka.

A soft round of chuckling and giggles spread out amongst the gathered group, much to Kiba’s mild embarrassment, but before long, Hinata presented yet another lidded box, bringing it over for everyone to see before pulling up the lid. Inside, yet another row of rice balls presented themselves, though this time, a separate explanation was given. 

“I-it took some time, but these have different fillings.” Smiling faintly from where she sat, Hinata’s gaze peered up at a certain blonde for the briefest moment, offering a particular rice ball for him to take. “Some have chicken broth, others have jam, but this one…” trailing off there, it took the group but a moment to realize the incentive, though Naruto himself seemed none the wiser. 

Accepting the offered rice ball from the woman by his side, Naruto’s face melted into a warm, soothing smile, bringing it up towards his face even as Sakura and Sai reached for their own samples. 

No matter how he turned it around in his hand, it looked like rice, it smelled like rice, and even as he tested its firmness with a soft squeeze, it felt like a normal rice ball as well. The only thing that came to his mind was gratitude however, and with that thought firmly planted in his mind, Naruto Uzumaki bit down upon it…

… only for his eyes to widen, practically bulging out as a rich, juicy flavor exploded across his tongue. 

With a deep, hearty exhale, the blonde haired shinobi happily dug into his rice ball, devouring it without pause, gulping and swallowing it down bite by bite until the only thing left on his hand was the faint warmth from where it had once been. “Raaameeeen~” He sang out merrily, drawing forth a few shrewd looks from some, while most simply shook their heads with smiles at their friend’s antics. 

Twisting his upper body around, Naruto’s hands flew out to land upon the Hyuga heiress’ shoulders, a frantic look in his eyes as he stared the pale eyed girl down. “Please tell me there’s more? Is there? Pleaseeee…?” 

Another bout of chuckles echoed from the general direction of one Shikamaru Nara, but, despite their predictions as to what would come next, they were met with a collective surprise. Only a faint, pink flush spread itself across Hinata’s cheeks, adorning her face with its warmth, but nonetheless, her pale eyes remained steadfastly locked onto her crush’s bright blue ones, shaking her head softly enough to cause her silky indigo hair to rustle. 

“Not today, Naruto-kun. You shouldn’t swallow your food whole.” The Hyuga heiress chastised, a playful look upon her features even as Naruto jokingly slumped down, dejected, but overjoyed. 

Whether he noticed it or not however, a brief look of surprise exploded across the features of their gathered friends, some of which were all too familiar with the heiress’ typical reactions to such a close proximity. In fact, the one most surprised was undoubtedly Ino Yamanaka herself, having been the first one to receive an invitation, or perhaps calling it a request was better, to join in on a little gathering like theirs. 

She had been astonished, no doubt, even a tiny bit relieved, but nonetheless, when Hinata had appeared on her doorstep, bringing with her an idea for a midsummer picnic, Ino’s eyebrows had hovered for the briefest bit. Hinata’s crush on Naruto was practically common knowledge in the village, so much so that everyone had a tacit agreement not to say anything about it, lest the two would never get together at all.

As quickly as the event had begun, the Hyuga heiress returned her attention to the box filled to the brim with various rice balls, pushing it more towards the center as their friends reached towards it, as well as Ino’s traditional offering. Sushi exchanged hands, rice was devoured at length, and even in the midst of their munching, conversations began to erupt all over the field. 

Somewhere before the commotion itself, a far too exhausted Tenten had come back, Rock Lee in hand, only to rather hungrily pounce upon the food that had been presented in their absence. She, as well as her other teammate, settled down beside Neji, taking their time to rest up before digging in as well. 

Between the missions they had undertaken from before Naruto had left for Mount Myoboku to the ones they had undertaken no more than a day beforehand was brought up, and somewhere along the line, the dreadful events that had left the village in a state of disarray were all but forgotten. It lingered, a faint memory, but together, reconstructions were well on their way. 

The reconstruction was a topic on everyone’s minds, but soon enough, the conversations shifted away from that as well. Soon enough, the food placed before them was in focus once more, with everything from praises to practical demands for more coming up, though some were as quiet as ever, giving simple nods of approval. 

From where he sat, between the hostess of the gathering and his pink haired teammate, Naruto chuckled audibly to himself, bickering away with Kiba about one thing and the other, never truly looking around at the people by his side. Yet, before long, even his rambunctious laughter quieted down, leaving naught more than a warm smile across his features as yet another rice ball found its way into his grasp. 

Whatever might have been on his mind was pushed back a moment later; pushed aside along with a creeping warmth that crept along the small of his back. Glancing down towards his left, Sakura was busily chatting away with Ino, keeping Sai between the two of them even as his fingers trailed a pencil along the white pages of a sketchbook. When he had all but confirmed that it was not his childhood crush that had draped her arm along his waist, Naruto instead turned his gaze to the right, down towards a sight that made his heart thump within his chest. 

Had she always been so close? 

In the time it had taken him to inspect his left flank, Hinata had crept ever closer to his side, hesitantly sliding a hand around Naruto’s waist to seemingly hold him in place. Yet, when he glanced down now, she was no more than a few inches away, her thighs hovering dangerously close to his own even as the nimble fingers around his left side pressed down the tiniest bit. 

Not only had she closed the distance between the two of them, but, when Naruto glanced down, her eyes turned, locking onto his with no sign of panicked awareness to be seen. There it was once more, the sensation he had only ever felt in the midst of a battle of desperation. A barely contained fury, smouldering embers of desire, and an unchecked aggression that made his body break out in goosebumps from the mere look. 

Although, as quickly as he thought he had seen it, the hand around his waist withdrew, the woman by his right side shuffled away the tiniest bit, and in no more than a moment’s time, the soft chatter of his friends returned to his ears; realizing then that he had tuned the others out. 

He opened his mouth, a silent question dancing across his tongue, but as quickly as the compulsion to speak up coursed through his veins, it disappeared, reminding him once more that it was Hinata he looked at. The innocent, weird woman that would pass out at random, the woman that had been his supporter from a long, long time ago, and the very same woman that had brought a gush of ramen to his tongue no more than a few moments before. 

A barely contained fury? Smouldering desire? An unchecked aggression? No, it was Hinata, no one else. 

With a shake of his head and a grand, mirthful smile at his own misunderstanding, Naruto instead turned his attention back to the friends by his sides, returning to his bickering with Kiba before responding to a rather serious question made by Neji, pushing aside the little voice of doubt within his head that had made him want to question what he saw within Hinata’s pale, round eyes. 

There was no need to concern himself about it, for the woman by his side was Hinata Hyuga, the most docile woman in the village. 

Before his mind could readjust, cheers and merry laughter arose from the gathered group, tearful smiles popping up one after the other as a particular bout of bickering had reached its zenith. His doubts all but forgotten, the newly formed hero, Naruto Uzumaki, all but forgot the worries within his mind, pressing them aside even as a pair of pale orbs stubbornly refused to budge. 

\---

Dashing through the woods, jumping up off of yet another branch, feeling the wind rustling throughout his short, yellow hair, Naruto’s eyes lit up as a smile adorned his features. The sun hung low in the skies, shining down upon the area surrounding the slowly restored village, and as its soothing rays fell down upon his shoulders, through a clearing in the woods, Naruto Uzumaki burst forth from within, dashing through shrubs and leaves on his way towards a certain terrain. 

A mountainside had been all but erected there through ninjutsu alone, the faint sound of ever flowing water washed across the area itself, and as his eyes wandered towards its source, the remnants of a wooden walkway came into view; the very site where he himself had mastered his father’s signature technique. The Rasenshuriken had been born there, and through the art of Sage Mode, it had reached its true state of perfection. 

Alas, even as the thought shifted through his mind, a soft, somber smile adorned his features. His father and master were gone, but their legacy truly did live on, in him, and in all those that sought the same path that they had chosen long ago. 

Three whole days had passed since his sudden invitation to join a picnic in a park on the outskirts of Konoha, and since then, the reconstructions were well underway. Whereas only enough houses for the people to live in had been there before, now, the village truly had returned, almost exactly as it once was. The Academy had arisen, granting the young, hopeful ninjas of the next generation a place to return to. 

More so than anything else, the administrative structures around the Hokage Tower had been deemed unfit for the new age, and in an attempt to look ahead, plans had already been made to build a single library, both public and private, that could house the various records of the separate clans. It was a small gesture, a way to save the space that had previously been dedicated to the various clan archives, but in a sense, it was a gesture most appreciated. 

Landing upon the grassy plains that stretched out around the training field, an almost sheepish look overtook his features when his eyes fell upon a particular part of the area. Small craters still remained in the wake of his training there, and even though some of them had been covered up, the distinctive areas that were hit the hardest had been pushed aside for a later date. More likely than not, they would be maintained and repaired with ninjutsu; perhaps some form of Earth style that could simply raise a given section of the ground? 

Throwing a curious glance around the training field itself, Naruto Uzumaki wandered forth, pondering his destination for the briefest moment within his head. The joint practice session had been requested by Neji, of all people; a way to study the various fighting styles that sprung forth, he had said. Who else was invited, the Uzumaki hardly even knew, but seeing as to how Neji of all people had approached him, it had to be many more than just-

By the time his mind could reach that place, his eyes fell down upon a particular area before him. Seated atop the grassy plains, a woman was present; her legs spread into a wide V as her chest was all but pressed down against the ground, stretching forwards with the very tips of her fingers to make them touch her feet. However, whether it was the design of the lavender colored jacket, or perhaps a flaw of the tight, dark blue shinobi slacks that she wore, Naruto himself was granted an eyeful of something. 

A thong, plain and simple, was laid bare before his accidentally prying eyes, latched onto a set of pale hips that practically begged for his fingers- 

Violently shaking his head, Naruto Uzumaki forcibly yanked his head to the side, silently cursing at his perverted master’s training methods before clearing his head. Instead, he used his mind to imagine other, simpler things, such as the various combinations of ramen, and what sorts of toppings he would enjoy on the thong and-

‘No, no, no!’ Again, his mind wandered, and even though his mind was filled with ramen, his eyes peered up, receiving another eyeful of pale, creamy thighs, and a set of darkly colored strings that hugged her thighs tightly. 

Ere long however, the woman before him straightened out her back once more, pressing her palms down against the grassy plains behind her. Turning her head to the side, it was only then that Hinata Hyuga’s eyes locked onto the sight of her childhood crush, standing upright with his head twisted to the side; chin held high and eyes screwed tightly shut. 

“N-Naruto-kun…?” A look of confusion really did overtake her soft, feminine features, if only just because the sight before her was truly unusual. Did he practice some kind of stance…? 

Snapping his eyes wide awake at the sound of her barely audible question, the blonde at long last returned his gaze down to the woman before him, almost immediately scanning for another peek, before mentally cursing himself out about doing so. 

“H-hey, Hinata-chan,” as quickly as he spoke, the Uzumaki grit his teeth, unable to believe that he would stutter before her. “I guess I came a little early. Do you have any idea when the others will be arriving?” 

Tilting her head to the side where she sat, it wasn’t until that question sprung forth that a look of elation flickered past Hinata’s features. With her hands still pressed down against the ground, the Hyuga heiress flipped over, pushing herself onto her hands and knees before propping herself up as such; her long, indigo colored hair rustling around gently as she arose. 

“A-actually, no one else is coming…” trailing off, she chanced a glance up towards his eyes, noticing naught more than confusion before the man before her shrugged his shoulders. 

“Just the two of us then?” Gulping audibly, Naruto’s gaze trailed up and down along the woman before him, thanking every Kami in the world for the fact that she still wore her lavender colored jacket. 

Clapping her hands together behind her back, Hinata tittered where she stood, a warm smile adorning her features even as the posture pushed her chest out even more so than ever before. Whether she noticed the man before her turning slightly to the side or not, no one truly knew, but as he did, a faint flush adorned the Uzumaki’s cheeks. 

“Why don’t we start by doing some stretches?” Hinata, either oblivious or unaware of her friend’s predicament, supplied helpfully, motioning towards the ground where she herself had previously been seated. 

Giving naught more than a nod of his head in turn, Naruto threw a sidelong glance towards his supposedly awkward, female friend, bringing a hand down to adjust his orange and black jumpsuit around his legs. When he was certain that nothing would be seen however, the Uzumaki wandered along, following after the Hyuga heiress as she showcased a few stretches for the two of them to begin with; though she herself was by far more flexible than he would ever be.

Pressing the palm of his left hand against the bark of a nearby tree, Naruto hooked his right leg behind his back, latching onto his foot with his remaining hand while letting out a low grunt. Throughout his years with Jiraiya, not once had he truly practiced or trained his flexibility. The styles he had learned never truly relied upon being limber, after all, but even still, he followed along as best as he could. 

Standing there, with the scenery created to be his special training grounds before them, his eyes wandered for the briefest moment before at long last, they landed upon the singular woman in his vicinity. Before his mind could wander towards the sight he so desperately tried to ignore however, he received the command to switch to his other leg; something he himself did with gusto. 

“If you’re limber, dodging comes more naturally. You shouldn’t always block every attack, remember?~” It was as much of a question as it was a statement, but what almost made him trip the most was the sheer length of the sentence without a single stutter. 

“Ero-Sennin-” pausing for the briefest moment, Naruto released the grip on his left foot. “He said that to dodge was to retreat, but to retreat was not to flee.” Reaching up with his left hand, Naruto paused again, a half goofy grin stretching across his lips. “I didn’t really get it at the time though!” 

In the silence that followed his words, a soft giggle echoed throughout the clearing, followed by a vain attempt by Hinata to return herself to the seriousness of their exercises. 

“Stand upright, no bend in your legs. Lean your upper body forward and reach for the back of your shins, like so~” In her explanation, Hinata turned around where she stood, casting a glance across her back before slowly, purposefully lowering her chest down towards the ground; her pale, nimble fingers trailing down along her thighs before circling around to lightly grasp her shins. 

For every inch her upper body sunk down however, her rear was pushed out, once again granting the blonde haired ninja an eyeful of what the heiress’ slacks could hardly contain. Smooth, creamy skin revealed itself before his eyes as her jacket hiked up, leaving naught to the imagination, even as her pants clung onto her hips for dear life. Her form was divine, her posture was correct, but as he stood behind her back, his breathing hitched within his throat.

Frozen as his gaze was, it took the blonde a few moments to realize that she wouldn’t straighten out anytime soon. Even as her fingers caressed the back of her shins, Hinata Hyuga maintained her pose, her face hidden from view by the jacket she almost always wore. 

Had her face been visible however, a bright crimson flush would have been seen, adorning her face in its entirety as she felt her jacket hike up along her back. Even the material of her pants was known to her, and as it stretched itself to its very limits, what she wore beneath would be as visible as if she wore nothing at all; or so it had been when she practiced her motions before a mirror the day before. 

Gulping audibly where he stood, Naruto Uzumaki hastily sprung to action, trudging closer to the Hyuga heiress with quick, fleeting steps before attempting to mirror her motions from before. 

Where she had been smooth and nimble, he was clumsy and slow. To reach the point where his back was bent forwards, his knees had already begun to buckle, bending lower to support his motion before he stubbornly pushed them back through sheer will alone. Yet, even still, he hesitated, only sinking down an inch at a time, grumbling lowly to himself as all of his focus was set upon the task at hand. 

It took him a few minutes to get it right, leaning forward without tipping over had proven tedious, but if there was one thing he had then and there, it would be balance. Casting a sidelong glance confirmed what he needed to know, and on his third attempt, he successfully managed to wrap his fingers around his shins, heaving softly from the lightheadedness. 

In a flash, the minute reserved for that exercise passed by, disappearing in a soundless flash as the woman beside him eventually rose back up, reaching her arms high above her head for the briefest moment. As quickly as he could, Naruto followed suit, standing upright while glancing through the training grounds around them. To think, it had already been…

“What do you usually, uhm… do for training?” Beside him, a soft, melodic whisper reached his ears, sending a shiver down the length of his spine as his hands fell down to adjust his jumpsuit once more. 

Turning his head around to regard the woman beside him, Naruto’s hands lingered for a moment, brushing up against a particularly strained spot before clearing his throat. “I usually just spar with my clones, to be honest. Other than that… what about you?”

His training regimen truly was too narrow, but not once in his life had he needed to do something as intensive as what the Bushiest Brow boasted, nor could he ever undertake delicate chakra control training, due to the sheer volume he possessed. The Nine-Tails chakra was especially potent, and trying to control it as he was then and there was as futile of a task as it was to ignore the throbbing bulge within his pants.

“Chakra control and sparring, but…” trailing off, Hinata’s face was, for the first time, fully adorned by a deep, scarlet blush, one so deep that even Naruto, in his eternal density, could understand the reasoning behind it. “M-my control requires minute changes, so… you would…” 

Digging herself into her jacket, Hinata’s expression was so adorned in red that even her hair seemed to take on its hue. With his hands raised however, Naruto pushed the matter onto the sparring instead, making a hasty suggestion for him to conjure forth a few clones to spar with. 

However, to his immeasurable surprise. “No.” It was simple, direct, and almost bore a trace of annoyance, but when he brought out his suggestion, the woman beside him refused to cooperate. 

With an ounce of helplessness in his form, the blonde could do naught more than comply, returning his hands to his sides as the two of them began to wander towards the lake at the base of the waterfall. “Do you want to spar on top of the water?” He asked, turning his gaze to regard the woman by his side before looking away with a light flush of his own. 

From the very beginning, the bulge within his pants had persisted, retaining its vigor even as the blonde had tried to adjust his clothing to make it less apparent. However… as his eyes trailed down to regard the girl by his side once more, the faint image of creamy skin entered his mind once more, and along with it, he couldn’t help but wonder whether or not she had chosen her attire, knowing what she would do that day…

… as quickly as that thought popped into his mind, the Uzumaki shook his head, clearing his mind as best as he could. If she had purposely chosen to wear something like that for a training session, then who would he be if he dared to question it? 

“Mm... Let’s do it~” Her reply broke him free from his thoughts right on time for his feet to brush up against the rocky barrier that surrounded the man made lake, glancing down upon her one last time before setting foot upon the water’s surface. 

Chakra flared to life beneath the soles of his feet, piercing through the thick material of his shoes, before fluctuating seamlessly as he set foot upon the lake. Chakra control of that magnitude was no challenge, but sparring atop ever changing water while maintaining his control was always a tedious challenge; one that he had often failed when battling the geta clad Sannin that was his former mentor.

Stepping a ways away from where Hinata herself stood, Naruto assumed his stance, eyebrows knit tightly together as the far too obvious bulge in his pants pressed itself up against his jumpsuit. The only relief he felt was the fact that the woman before him hadn’t caught him staring, nor had her eyes drifted downward towards his throbbing predicament. 

Before the blonde haired shinobi could chastise himself for ogling the indigo haired Hyuga, she was upon him, breaking him free from his stupor with a wide eyed stare. The distance between them had been closed in naught more than a second, bringing Hinata herself within an inch of his face before her right hand flew forward; palm first with every intent to strike his sternum. 

Stuttering backward a step, Naruto shifted his body to the side; his eyes attentively following the palm thrust sent his way, before a heavy gust of air brushed past his face. In the blink of an eye, a fully covered foot clad in black shoes flickered past his eyes, causing him to stagger backward fully in an instinctual attempt to dodge. She had canceled her palm thrust, knowing it would fail, only to do a full backflip, holding herself atop the water with her hands, before switching back to her feet. 

Feeling a wide, toothy grin spreading itself across his features, Naruto charged forth, delivering a soft blow towards the Hyuga’s stomach, before dashing up off of the water’s surface, sending a powerful knee strike directly towards Hinata’s guarded chest. Yet, whether or not his blow would have landed, he did not know. What little the Uzumaki knew was that, as he leapt up off of the ground, the woman before him pressed the palm of her left hand against his knee, rotating his trajectory ever so slightly. 

In the span of a single moment, countless ideas had flickered through his mind, but nonetheless, he had chosen the most straightforward approach. A blow that would knock most others down had been dismantled, sending him tumbling forward as his adversary ducked down beneath his body; sending a surge of Chakra through her right palm as it crashed up against his unguarded rear. 

It hurt, and much more so than anything else, it made him lose his balance. With a barely stable Chakra control, the moment Naruto landed down upon the water’s surface a few feet away, the soles of his feet were already wet from where he had been forcibly thrust through the air.

His balance had shifted, truly, but even as he righted himself once more, Hinata was upon him once more, a palm already aimed towards his sternum once more. What he had learned by then however was that the palm coming towards him was as much of a feint as it was a proper attack; an attack until deflected, a feint to draw forth a deflect. 

Spinning around to the side to the best of his ability, Naruto barely dodged the first of the palm strikes, bringing his hands down to redirect the second, before letting loose a soft grunt from where a third and a fourth palm rapidly thrust up against him. 

The Hyuga clan favored flexibility and haste, and in the span of one moment, from receiving the first proper blow, his stomach, thighs and shoulders had received six blows spread throughout them. However, right as Hinata reared back to prepare another volley, Naruto himself pressed down against the water’s surface with his left foot, steeling himself for the briefest moment before bringing his right foot up in a wide arc. 

It careened through the air, heading up towards Hinata’s left shoulder, aiming to knock her down rather than physically wound her. Whether it was a calculation or instinct, Hinata brought her arms up to guard against the oncoming leg, heaving out a breath of air even as she tanked the hit. 

He had held back, if only just to avoid injuring the girl before him, but the moment she blocked his kick, Naruto’s eyes could only widen before two palms slammed themselves up against his stomach; accompanied by a woman’s weight as Hinata Hyuga pushed him off balance. 

The resounding splash that echoed throughout the training ground shortly thereafter would forever be accompanied by the soft, feminine yelp of a woman about to fall into a pool of cold water; a sound that was all but muffled a moment thereafter.

\---

A soft, wet drip, splattering down against the rocky foundation below, quickly followed by another. Amidst a gentle breeze, the faint sound of clothing fluttering in the wind reached his ears, bringing with it an awareness of his own nakedness, along with a warmth from within; one that would forever overpower the soothing rays of the sunlight above. 

They had lost, the both of them at once. 

In the midst of their scheduled sparring session, Naruto Uzumaki and Hinata Hyuga had lost their footing, and, as a sharp yelp spilled forth from her pink, plump lips, her chest had crashed up against his own, bringing him down with her into the depths of the man made pool below an eternally flowing waterfall. 

His clothes had been all but drenched, so soaked through that if he had so much as tried to wear them on his way back, he would have undoubtedly gotten sick before he could so much as reach his new apartment. However… as the minutes trickled by, an idea had been suggested, audibly no less. 

That single idea was what brought him there, seated within a pool of flowing, dark water, with a majority of his body submerged. On a nearby branch, his clothes had been hung up to dry; the brightly colored orange and black jumpsuit he wore fluttered in the wind, and to his own embarrassment at the time, even his boxers had been soaked beyond belief. 

Yet, as his eyes wandered sideways, traversing up along the sturdy tree he now used to dry his clothes in the summer heat, his bright blue orbs landed upon a separate attire entirely. 

A large, lavender jacket had been unzipped, propped up by a separate branch as droplets of water rained down from its lower half, accompanied by a mesh undershirt and a pair of now dark blue shinobi slacks. His female companion had been the one to suggest it, of all things, and whilst he himself had decided to be gentlemanly about the endeavor, the blonde shinobi had the faintest suspicion that she had caught a glimpse of his groin on the way into the pool. 

That, of course, brought his eyes an inch to the right. 

Dangling atop a singular branch, fluttering in the soothing breeze that caressed the leaves of the clearing, the object of his arousal made itself known. A darkly colored thong, appearing akin to a series of strings, hung beside the Hyuga heiress’ discarded clothes, reminding him of a single thing no matter how hard he tried to focus his mind elsewhere. 

No more than a foot to his left, she sat, a deep scarlet flush adorning her cheeks even as her chest bobbed below the water’s surface. He had undressed first, he had settled down in the depths of the pool, and he had been the one to lower himself down as much as he could, thanking every one of the Kami for the sheer darkness at the depths of the pool itself. It was dark enough to hide his groin from view, but beside him, as close to the surface as Hinata’s chest was, not so much as a single detail was left to the imagination. 

Through his peripheral view, he could see her breasts. Large, soft, capped with two bright pink, perky nipples that made his breathing hitch in his throat. Her jacket truly was designed to hide a great many things; a task it accomplished perfectly. It hadn’t been until the rustling of cloth reached his ears that the Uzumaki had cast an abashed glance behind his back, freezing in place as the heiress’ jacket had been undone. 

Although, even as his self control waned, his spirit remained the same. He would not ogle a comrade, no matter how large their breasts- 

Shaking his head visibly, Naruto’s eyes screwed themselves shut, refusing to follow that train of thought for a moment more. His mind had already begun to wander, leaning into the fantasies that plagued his mind whenever a battle was truly over. Being the Hokage, sitting within his office, glancing down beneath the heavy, mahogany desk to- 

In this midst of yet another violent shake of his head, a soft, almost soothing pressure pushed itself against his left shoulder, and with a look of surprise, his eyes swiveled over to behold the woman by his side once more. 

On Hinata’s end, her mind had at long last been made up. Pressing a slender, creamy finger against her crush’s shoulder, the crimson flush across her cheeks darkened, turning her eyes down towards the water even as she eased herself a step closer to where he sat. 

“It’s just the two of us,” she began, a soft, almost sultry whisper spilling forth from her lips as her still submerged hand slid along the blonde’s submerged sides. “N-naked…” 

Punctuating her sentence with another slide in his general direction, the Hyuga heiress’ right arm slid around her blonde companion’s submerged waist, feeling his muscles tense up for the briefest moment, even as her voluptuous breasts pressed themselves up against his left arm. Beneath the cold waves that splashed down from the waterfall above, she could feel his arm between her chest; she could feel its warmth, and she could feel his gaze upon her head.

Now, the man before her might not be the brightest shinobi in existence, nor would he claim the top spot as the smartest man in Konoha, but even still, the moment her fingers caressed the insides of his thighs, Naruto’s eyebrows shot skyward. For so long already, he had tried to be polite; tried to be modest about how and when to glance down towards the water’s surface. Yet, then and there, his eyes freely drank in the sight before him, a sight that Hinata herself was more than eager enough to showcase. 

Without allowing him a moment to reply, the heiress of the Hyuga clan tipped her chin skyward, leaning up enough to press her pink, plump lips against his own. A chaste, loving kiss, a reminder of her own feelings, and an act that brought a faint blush to Naruto’s own cheeks. 

“Are you sure…? He eventually muttered out, a hand already on its way down to dissuade her own hand upon his thigh. 

His reply was a mere nod of her head, a nod, along with the tight embrace of a woman’s hand wrapping itself around his heavy, bloated balls. 

From the moment her digits enclosed around his sack, Naruto’s head rolled back atop his shoulders; the entirety of his body relaxing as her fingers caressed and juggled his balls beneath the waves. Already, from the motion and view alone, his cock had already begun to throb to life, rapidly hardening despite the temperature of the water itself until, as a solid minute had gone by, he sat there, fully erect with a gleefully toothy grin adorning his features. 

Through the water’s depth, even her sight was limited, lest she were to activate her Byakugan, but even then, as a grin crept along her crush’s features, Hinata gently bit her bottom lip. With her one hand still encasing his sack, the indigo haired heiress pushed herself away from the wall of the pool, easing herself towards her crush until her left leg was on the opposite side of his right thigh. While she herself had moved around however, her hands had not been idle. 

With her right hand still encasing and cradling his balls, her left hand sunk down along the blonde’s toned chest and stomach, biting her lip gently as her fingers inevitably reached the thick, throbbing cock that arose from atop his groin. To call it small was an understatement, but even still, as her dainty fingers wrapped themselves around his shaft, the Hyuga had no doubt in her mind that she would be able to take him. No, she would take him.

“H-have you ever…” glancing upon him with a meaningful gaze, Hinata’s eyes fell down a mere moment later, focusing instead on the careful ministration of his sack, while refocusing her mind on the advice she had received beforehand. 

Her desire to date the blonde hero of Konoha was no secret amongst the friends she had invited to their picnic, nor did it come as a surprise when she had privately sought a certain someone out in the hopes of receiving guidance on how best to seduce her companion. When she had set foot within the newly opened Yamanaka flower shop, she had received a blatantly surprised look from Ino, accompanied with a very knowing smirk when the two had begun to talk. 

From seduction to technique, Hinata had received a mouthful of everything, including where a man would respond the most when being touched. Focusing on that particular piece of advice, Hinata slid her fingers up along her crush’s shaft, going skyward until the hollow of her hand encased his thick tip; gently brushing her thumb around its swollen head before returning to the base. 

The technique she employed would be hesitant, sometimes clumsy, but nonetheless, the longer she stroked her hands along his cock and balls, the braver the Hyuga became in her attacks. A light squeeze of his balls drew forth a soft grunt, a particularly quick pump of his shaft made his body tense up, and, as Hinata herself leaned down to press her lips against his, her eyes rolled up into the back of her head. 

Never before had the desire to touch herself been so great, nor would there ever be a moment so strong in the foreseeable future. Her groin was ablaze, her womanhood wept, and even through the coldness of the pool they sat inside of, she could feel her clit itching for a stroke. Even her breasts, so often overlooked in the scant amount of time she had to pleasure herself, tingled from the desire to be groped; the mental image of her crush’s hands upon her breasts serving only to make her breathing shallow. 

“H-Hinata…” When her crush’s voice came out as a ragged whisper however, the heiress slowed her motions, releasing Naruto’s balls from within her grasp whilst reducing the pace of her strokes to the barest, most fleeting touch. 

Casting a soft, seductive look down upon her crush’s face, Hinata Hyuga’s hands removed themselves from his dick altogether, trailing up along his front, playfully twirling around his nipples, before at long last surfacing from the water’s depths. Her fingers caressed his shoulders, clamping down upon them for support, while she herself raised herself up the tiniest bit. The moan that spilled forth from her lips a moment thereafter was almost enough to make Naruto cum. 

Easing her hips apart, pressing them down against either side of Naruto’s own thighs, Hinata raised her hips, allowing her groin to hover no more than an inch above her crush’s throbbing cock. Without pause, without remorse or a care for his impending orgasm, she pressed herself down, allowing the water to act as a lubricant as his thick, throbbing head forced itself against the soft folds of her virgin womanhood. 

Acting as one, the both of them let loose a moan, one of a more guttural nature, whilst the other was naught more than pure bliss at its finest. Naruto’s hands instinctively flew up, clasping down atop Hinata’s unguarded rear with enough force to make the water around them slosh. Although, that action alone was more than enough to forcibly pull the Hyuga down, forcing her dripping pussy to devour another inch of his throbbing cock.

Seated atop his thighs as she was, Hinata’s mouth fell agape; a silent scream of pleasure spilling forth from her lips as her virginity was claimed. Her body quivered atop his lap, her breath came out in shallow gasps, and as she sunk down another inch, her pale eyes began to roll up into the back of her head. 

Pure, utter bliss, a nerve wracking euphoria that left the heiress speechless, and a joy that made her stomach flutter in ways that her fingers had never achieved. Yet, even then, even as her crush’s hands were upon her rear, squeezing and molesting it in his strong grasp, Naruto continued to pull her down, further and further down until, with a ferocious rawr, the cock within her velvety pussy erupted. 

Heavy spurts of cum, violent, virile jets and gushes of sperm all but erupted inside of her quivering folds, painting the Hyuga’s insides white in mere seconds before the cum that sloshed around within her nethers began to function as a lubricant. In the midst of his orgasm, Naruto’s hips thrust upwards, slamming up against the undersides of her thighs even as his grip upon her rear pulled her further down. It ached, it hurt, but even more so than that, as the very tip of his dick bumped up against the entrance to her fertile womb, Hinata Hyuga could do no more than throw her head back and cum. 

Brazen touches, rough, calloused hands upon her behind, and forceful, almost violent thrusts against her delicate lady bits sent her careening over the edge, throwing the Hyuga’s mind into the bottomless pit of bliss…

However…

An audible splash resounded through the pool as Naruto’s body stiffened beneath her curvaceous form, a desperate, almost panicked look overtaking his features as his deep blue eyes rolled up to behold the woman before him. In her lull, blissfully unaware and uncaring about the world, Hinata’s pale eyes rolled down, freezing for the briefest moment as her ears perked up. 

Footsteps. 

From the left, across the small clearing that stretched on between the pool of water and the nearby forest, a set of footsteps echoed throughout the woods. Jumping across a nearby tree branch, landing upon the ground with a soft thud, before starting up at a slow, leisurely pace. Whoever approached from the side came alone, but nonetheless, as Hinata’s mind slowly returned to the moment at hand, an explosion of color erupted across her face; a deep crimson coloring lighting up her entire face, spreading so far that even her voluptuous breasts appeared flustered. 

Scrambling from her place atop his lap, a soft, unrestrained moan spilled forth from her plump lips as the cock within her pussy rubbed up against her most sensitive spots, sending a shiver up along her spine at the prospect of rising from her seat. Below her however, her longtime crush and current lover had a similar idea, attempting to lift her rear up off of his lap to no avail. 

Already, their panicked eyes darted off towards the entrance to the clearing, and, as another soft, panicked moan spilled forth from Hinata’s lips, the cock that had previously occupied her pussy slid out. How much sperm he had dumped inside of her womb, Naruto could hardly even try to imagine, but nonetheless, as Hinata tried to rise and leap free from the pool, the figure within the woods came into view. 

Long, silky platinum blonde hair swayed behind the woman’s back, draped down along the length of her smooth, creamy back as her mostly exposed figure was taken in by the blonde hero. Her upper body was exposed in its entirety, save for a small, deep purple halter top that appeared to be a size too small, outlining her perky, gravity defying breasts in their entirety. Yet, as her head rolled up and her eyes swiveled over, the sight of Ino Yamanaka, clad in naught but a bathing suit, met Naruto’s eyes. 

Before her gaze could land upon his remote bathing spot, an audible plop resounded before him, accompanied by a gentle wiggle beneath the water’s surface as his right hand pushed the Hyuga heiress beneath the waves; his fingers intertwined in her long, surprisingly silky hair.

“Huh. What are you doing here?” When her legs had carried her further forward, Ino spoke up with a loud, cheerful shout, drawing Naruto’s attention back towards the woman that approached him from the side. “I didn’t take you for the type to- oh, I see~” 

Upon setting foot no more than a few feet from the bank around the pool, Ino’s inquisitive cyan eyes zeroed in on what was exposed of his upper body, easily piecing two and two together as she briefly caught sight of an orange and black jumpsuit dangling from a nearby branch. “A little skinny dipping in the summer? Don’t worry, I won’t tell anyone if you won’t~” 

The complaint that had tried to spring forth from his tongue was silenced a moment thereafter. Whether it was her personality, her upbringing, or something secretive that he had never noticed before, Naruto did not know, but when she leaned down to ease a hand into the water itself, his attention was blissfully pulled down to the person he held beneath the waves. 

“Oh, uh, h-hey. Ya’ know, I was thinking I could have some time alone to, uh… relax! You know how it is?” He had meant for it to be a statement more than a question, but, even as his eyes were turned towards her, he could practically feel the glare from beneath the waves. 

“I’ve seen it before, Naruto-kun~” Breathing out a husky whisper, the hand that had reached down to feel the temperature of the water instead slid down towards his stomach; a slender finger lazily sliding down towards his groin. “It looked pretty big back then~” 

With a wink on her side, Ino’s hand paused, sliding up towards his chest just in time for Naruto’s body to seize up. To her, teasing the blonde came too easily. A simple touch made his body quiver, a feigned seduction and a flirtatious wink practically made him whimper where he sat, and, as she put her beach bag to the side, her other hand reached up to lavisciously caress her left breast. 

Beneath the waves however, with Naruto’s hand placed firmly atop her head to hold her down, Hinata’s eyes truly were set in a glare. Not at all by the man that held her down, but rather, by their flirtatious friend that had a far too persistent habit of walking in on something gossip worthy. 

Through the density of the water, she could hardly pick up on their conversation, but contrary to the darkness that could be found by looking down from the top, she saw everything. The hand that descended down towards her crush’s cock, along with the hand that reached up to caress her perky, spotless breast through her top. When the hand atop her lover’s stomach paused, Hinata’s glare hardened, pushing up against the grip Naruto had of her hair just enough to hover her head above his thick, throbbing cock…

… before pushing her head down, allowing his dick to breach the airtight seal that was her lips. 

Above the water, Naruto’s eyes widened, his lips parted ways the tiniest bit, and a deep, shuddering moan spilled forth from the lips he so desperately tried to close. No man alive would need to look to know what his lover had done, nor did he think he could control himself when Hinata’s tongue began to swirl around the length of his shaft. 

Beneath the waves, Hinata practically worshipped the cock that had filled her fertile womb with cum, yet above the surface, with a heavily breathing blonde, it almost appeared as if his submerged hands were the cause of his apparent arousal. 

On her end, seated upon her knees no more than a foot away from her fellow blonde, Ino raised a neatly groomed eyebrow, tilting her head to the side even as a devious smirk spread itself across her lips. 

“Are you really doing that with a woman so close? Don’t worry, your secret is safe with me, just make sure to finish outside of the pool~” As quickly as she had settled down upon her knees, the platinum blonde woman eased herself back up onto her feet, drawing her fellow blonde’s attention up towards her face with a light nudge of his back. 

Without a shred of care or modesty, Ino’s hands gingerly tugged upon her dark purple halter top, releasing her breasts from their tight confines just in time for Naruto himself to get an eyeful. Pink, pristine nipples adorned the peaks of her pale, creamy breasts, jiggling lightly from the motion of her top being pulled up, but nonetheless, even as she sent another sultry wink in his general direction, Naruto’s eyes were all but glued to the tits exposed before him. 

“Try not to cum too quickly, hotshot~” Leaving her top where it was, raised, with her breasts exposed, the Yamanaka heiress picked her bag up off of the ground, already sauntering away towards a separate part of the vast training grounds. 

Even before her back had fully disappeared into the treeline that separated the training ground from the forest beyond, what little control remained within his system all but disappeared, and, as he released the grasp upon his lover’s hair, he thrust his hips upward; burying his cock to the very base inside of Hinata’s throat before dumping yet another monstrous load. 

His grip persisted, his back arched, and his balls churned as what felt like a full gallon of sperm was deposited straight into Hinata’s throat. Although, after what felt like five full minutes of cumming, his body slumped down against the impromptu seat within the pool; a silly, almost delirious smile adorning his lips as a woman eased herself out from the water’s depths. 

The water ran down along her hair, seeping down steadily, yet, the first thing she did was not to flash him a glare. Instead, as her dainty fingers combed through her hair, pushing the water away from her face, Hinata Hyuga tipped her head backward. Opening her luscious lips before him, Naruto was granted a clear view of a mouthful of jizz, watching on, mesmerized, as the woman before him closed her mouth. 

A heavy, audible gulp bounced around within his ears, followed by a second, then a third, all until, with a soft, flustered smile, Hinata Hyuga parted her lips once more, lolling her tongue out of her mouth to show that she had indeed devoured every single drop of his cum. 

“T-that… was-” She began, gulping down a mouthful of air as her breath came out in ragged gasps. She had been beneath the water, swirling her tongue around his cock, for several minutes after all. 

Before she could so much as formulate her reply, a pair of hands draped themselves around her waist, pulling her down onto his lap once more, meeting her lips halfway there with a kiss, along with a hearty throb between his legs. 

Letting loose a soft, almost ladylike giggle, Hinata broke away from the kiss with a mirthful smile, shuffling around for the briefest moment before returning herself to her seat atop her lover’s thighs; her bloated, deflowered pussy lips grinding down against her lover’s rapidly hardening cock. 

“One more round, okay?” Without awaiting his reply, the Hyuga heiress sunk herself down upon his cock, letting loose a long, outdrawn moan as her womanhood was once again stretched to the brim and beyond by a virile Uzumaki cock.


End file.
